


Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

by dropdeadcynical



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeadcynical/pseuds/dropdeadcynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor and Cullen share a moment on the battlements. Incredibly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

He just couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

Everything started back in Haven, the moment she walked through those doors to the war room he was lost. Lost in her, in those deep eyes and wicked smile. This immediate infatuation didn’t complicate things too much, he was able to concentrate on the tasks at hand and offer solutions to whatever problems they faced. But Maker’s breath, it had been difficult to pry his eyes away from her. Sometimes he had fantasized about reaching across the table and seizing her lips in a heated kiss, which caused his face to flush.

Things were different now, but he still felt just as strongly about her. The day she finally came up to him and asked to speak in private, his heart had raced in his chest and he had found it difficult to speak reasonably. But the moment she admitted her feelings to him, the young and inexperienced boy inside him slipped away and was replaced by his usual charismatic self. Of course, they had been interrupted by an eager scout, much to his and her dismay. But he collected himself and claimed her mouth in an abrupt kiss. Initially, he had apologized for his rushed actions but he hadn’t needed to. With that incredibly distracting smile, she pulled him back down and kissed him with renewed passion. They had remained locked in that embrace for what seemed like hours before returning to their duties with smiles on their swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

He thought he had had troubles concentrating then, but now it was even worse.

The way her hands caressed his skin during their stolen moments, the way her eyes glittered in the sun, the way her hips swayed when she approached him for kisses. She was constantly on his mind, even when discussing troop movements with his men he still had her at the back of his mind, silently wondering what she was up to or how she had styled her hair for the day. When she was away from Skyhold, he paced the battlements and often returned to their spot, where they had kissed for the first time and to where they often snuck to for many more. He would gaze out into the distance, wondering how she was doing, if she had been injured, and what tales she would tell when she returned. He would always listen, but found himself distracted by her moving lips. Sometimes chapped, sometimes incredibly soft and inviting. One time he felt especially bold around her, and in the middle of her describing an encounter with Venatori in the Western Approach in great detail he had interrupted her with a fierce kiss, gently nibbling on her lower lip. It had coaxed a surprised but pleasant sound from her, something that set fire to something inside him. When they had separated, she had completely forgotten what she was talking about and stared at him with dazed eyes.

“Feel free to do that more often, Commander.”

Now like so many times before they were standing at their spot, she leaning against the wall of the battlements with his arms snug around her. Restless fingers stroked his hair, and his thumb ghosted gentle circles on her lower back. The early morning sun bathed them in a beautiful light, as if the Maker himself smiled upon them. Cullen looked deep into her eyes, his adoration mirrored by her own. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips, savoring the feeling of her soft ones on his own. When they parted, she tugged at part of his lip jagged by the faint scar before running her tongue over it. The feeling sent shivers down his spine and caused his heart to skip a beat. “Maker’s breath,” he almost wheezed out, “you will be the end of me.”

She smiled at him before lowering her hands to his jaw, gently running her fingers over his prickly stubble. Bringing their faces closer together, she rubbed her nose along his in a playful manner. His heart swelled at the affectionate gesture, and his arms around her body tightened. Feeling equally playful, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and slowly made his way down her jaw to the side of her throat. His stubble on her sensitive skin caused her to giggle, but when he suddenly blew a raspberry onto her neck she _shrieked_ with laughter. His iron grip on her made it impossible for her to turn away and the sounds of her high-pitched laughter echoed through Skyhold. When he finally relented, released his strong grip but kept his arms around her and giving her space to breathe. Both of them were smiling and out of breath, a healthy flush on both faces. He couldn’t resist kissing her again, as if apologizing for his rough nuzzling. Both were smiling into the kiss, the feeling of pure bliss rendering both of them unable to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it left you with a warm and fuzzy feeling! The Inquisitor was very vaguely described so that you could easily read this with your own Inquisitor in mind :^)


End file.
